


Home For Christmas

by PlagueChan



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueChan/pseuds/PlagueChan
Summary: Just wanted to write this little oneshot before tending to the bigger fics <3 Been gone due to personal reasons, but more chapters will be out soon <3
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Home For Christmas

The whispering winter winds stung the blonde’s fingers as he cursed himself for not bringing any gloves. Seemed pointless as he was about to head towards the Addison Apartments. Hopefully his finger tips would last till then. Travis didn’t know why himself of going to the party that Sally face was holding. Weren’t they getting too old for parties? Not that he would really know as he never attended to a party before besides a small gathering of his first communion and graduation. Other than that, he hardly found the reason to celebrate anything. Majority of holidays that would be celebrated would just be him and his father. Treat it like any other day. Even his birthdays were treated as such. Hardly any presents were received but outdated clothing, new cross necklaces, or sometimes nothing at all. By the time he reached his teenage years there would usually be nothing but a few insults thrown at him by his father.

_ “You’re too old for birthday celebrations. Continue with your studies.” _

_ “Have you thought about applying for a job? It would be good for you instead of just lazing about and being useless.” _

Asshole.

Although his birthday has well passed it was Christmas time again.

During his daily afternoon walk a week ago, Sal had sought out for him to give him an invitation to his Christmas party he was hosting. It would just be him, his dad, Lisa, Larry, Ash, and Todd.

At first he wasn’t sure. Was it okay that the others knew that he was coming? Larry might’ve forgiven him but he surely will never forget of what Travis has done in the past. Not that he had ever given him a hard time about it, but had kept a watchful eye on him.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Just a few drinks and he’ll go. Eat a few hor d'oeuvres and be on his merry way. Chit chat and what not. Spend some good time with Sal.

Without realizing it, Travis was smiling. Every Time Sal crosses his mind his heart flutters and his stomach fills of butterflies. To spend a Christmas afternoon with him is all that he’ll need to get through the day.

“Alright, here goes nothing.”

He says as he approaches the Addison Apartment. Stepping inside he was relieved to feel the warmth of the heater go through his chilled body.

To no surprise, everything was decorated from top to bottom. Obnoxious green and red lights hung on the ceiling. There were even silhouetted paper reindeers taped to the walls. A lighted Santa Claus stood by the entrance with a “Merry Christmas” wooden stand right beside it. It almost felt excessive to Travis. Then again he was never the type of person to be into holiday decorations.

“Yeesh, ….” Travis mumbled to himself. “Need more apartments for the decorations?”

Chuckling at his own joke, he went inside the elevator to take him on the fourth floor.

Once he arrived, he walked down the hall for 402.

Travis thought he had this, but every step towards the door only increased the lump in his throat. He hesitantly curved his finger to knock on the door.

With the painful seconds ticking by feeling like hours, Travis heard the knob of the door turned and opened. Low and behold, there he was. Sally face with his blue eyes all aglow and blue hair beautifully let down.

“Travis! You came!” Sal excitedly threw himself at Travis, pulling him into a hug. “I’m so happy you did.”

“H-hey Sal.” Travis awkwardly returned the hug with his cheeks blushing.

Sal pulled himself away and Travis could tell he was smiling behind that mask. The two walked inside as Travis immediately saw that everybody was looking at him.

“Uh, h—”

“Ah, there he is!” Ash walked up and patted Travis on the shoulder. “It’s awesome that you could make it.”

Travis didn’t detect any sarcasm in her voice. The others followed with a smile. Even Larry nodded as he was filling his cup with what looks like to be punch. Two large bowls of it.

“Come on in, hon.” Lisa spoke with an arm wrapped around Henry. “We got snacks and drinks on the table. Alcoholic and non-alcoholic punch, some beer and pop in the fridge, and we have a large turkey cooking in the oven.”

The entire apartment smelled of freshly cooked food it practically made his stomach growl. A mix of sugar cookies, cinnamon, the turkey cooking, and even the intense scent of the holiday punch just enticed his hunger.

“We would be very happy if you could stay and have dinner.” Sal grabbed both Travis’s hands.

Looking at Sal, how could he say no? He couldn’t. Travis can deal with his father later. Right now, he was more than happy he had come.

“Also I know we don’t have fireplaces to set more of the Christmas mood, so we just got the Yule Log channel on.” Larry points to the tv in the living room, “We would have music too but we don’t want to spook Dave too much.”

“N-no, this is good. I like it, thanks.” Travis said, taking off his jacket.

* * *

The afternoon had gotten through a lot smoother than how Travis anticipated. He had learned to relax a little once he grew used to the new environment. How everything was so bright and filled with people with warm smiles. In comparison to his home, this was nothing like that.

Home would always be dark and ominous. Dinner would be heavily rushed with foods that were already cooked. Just pop them in the oven/microwave and it would have done. Hardly any flavor or some parts would still be cold.

Conversations were a rarity. It would be the usual “how was school?” or “Did you finish your studies?”. Then silence would follow Travis’s answers. Both hardly making any eye contact before one of them would be done eating first and turning in for the night. It would leave Travis to become heavily envious of the families that happily reside in town.

The house windows would glow with the faint sound of laughter being heard from the outside. The families inside all smiling at each other as they didn’t have a care in the world.

It was something that Travis had longed for the longest time. Just once, to spend a day in a setting that wasn’t dark and cold with a father that views him as nothing but a disappointment. Just once.

“Travis?”

Snapping out of his trance, Travis shook his head as he turned his attention towards Sal.

“W-Wha?”

“Sorry, you just looked like you were in another world for a minute.” Sal tilted his head, blue eyes averted to his plate.

The enticing smell of turkey and cranberry sauce hit his nose as he realizes that he had set himself a plate.

“Oh, uh, I was … just thinking.” Travis picks up his fork, minding his table manners.

“Thinking?” Sal questions, lifting his mask slightly to take a bite. “About what? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Just, ….. All of this.” Travis admits, taking a quick glance at Sal lifting his mask. “N-Not that I’m saying that in a bad way. I …. Y’know.” 

Travis was able to eye half of Sal’s face as he was taking a forkful of turkey to his mouth. Scar marks, few teeth exposed on the upper right, and what remains of his lips. While surrounded with scars, his lips still had a lovely shade of pink to it. However, what his face looked like didn’t matter to Travis. He knew from highschool that Sal had his mask on for a good reason. Heck, he would be lying if he said he didn’t find it interesting. 

“I’m not used to … gatherings like this. How bright and colorful everything is. Everybody’s happy. The food being made from scratch instead of being cheap t.v dinners.” Travis further explains, picking up some of the turkey with his fork and putting it in his mouth. 

Delicious. 

Well seasoned and perfectly cooked. Had no trace of cheapness on his taste buds as he chews. Dare he say, much better tasting than the bologna that he had in school … which eventually turned out to be human flesh. He didn’t know at the time, so it wouldn’t really count. 

His vision became blurred. Two wet drops meeting his wrist with a soft  _ blip _ . Travis swallowed hard as tears followed streaming down his cheeks to his chin. 

“Travis? You okay?” Larry asked, eyebrow raised. 

Travis swiftly wiped his tears away with his shirt sleeve, nodding. 

“Y-Yeah, its … its just so fuckin’ good.” Travis sniffled, taking another bite. 

Behind his mask, Sal frowned. Only being told of what Travis had gone through, it was still hard to imagine of all the abuse and negligence he had to go through. It was pretty clear that Travis had never had a decent meal before. His father never bother to cook for his own son or even have a concern for his health. 

Travis deserved better than that. One of the many reasons why he invited Travis over. To hopefully enjoy himself and have a good hot meal. He could only wish he could do more for him. 

“Y’know, if you want, you can stay here for as long as you need to. We don’t mind.” Sal reassured Travis, placing a hand on his shoulder. “And I mean it.” 

Immediately, Travis knew that his dad would blow up his phone when he’ll come home and probably throw in some life-threatening insults and what not. Did he care? 

Absolutely not. 

He can stay here and enjoy a good Christmas for once, or go home and be completely miserable as he has always been in his household. It was safe to say that he can care less of what his father says and stay here. He can deal with it later in the morning. 

* * *

Later on it was almost midnight and everybody had turned in for the night. Well, almost everybody. Todd and Ash had volunteered to do the dishes before they left to spend whatever remaining of the day they had to spend with their families on Christmas. Larry, Lisa, and Henry went to go turn in for the night leaving Sal and Travis alone in the living room. The Yule Log channel still on the television with the remaining two on the couch. Stomachs filled with food leaving them in a drowsy content state. 

“Oh, I just remembered.” Sal says with a yawn. “I’ve been meaning to give this to you.” 

Making his way towards the edge of the couch, he pulls out something of what looks to be a present. Metallic gold, green, and red wrapping paper with a glittering green bow on top. Practically wrapped to perfection. Relatively small that could fit in two hands. 

“I-Its not much, but …. I want you to have this.” 

_ Aw fuck _ , he thought. 

Travis did indeed have a gift for Sal, but of course he had forgotten it due to where it would be. Safe and sound deep in his closet where his father would never find it. 

“Shit, Sal, you didn’t ha--” He was cut off by Sal’s finger on his lips. 

“Shush, ….” Sal chuckles, slowly lifting his finger away. “I absolutely had to. Now go on ahead.” 

For whatever the present might be, it had Travis’s heart pound in his throat. Well, he couldn’t just sit there and continue pondering about it. Wouldn’t want to keep Sal waiting. 

He’ll admit that it was a bit of a shame to unwrap it, but what he didn’t expect was to see a black box underneath the wrapping. Confused, Travis looked at Sal for a second then back at the box. For one thing, whatever was in the box has to be small. What could it be? A gift card? Jewelry? Necklace? 

…. A ring? 

No, no, no. Too big of a concept. They’re not even in a relationship and he would think of something like that. Al though, … it’s a nice thought. 

Putting the wrapping aside, he slowly lifted up the lid of the black box to reveal what's inside. 

It was a key. A brand new key in gold with the numbers 402 embedded to it. Travis didn’t know what to think of it. Picking up the key and placing it in the palm of his hands, he looked over to Sal, completely confused. 

“It’s a key. W-well, obviously, yeah it is as you .. can see it right there. I-It’s a duplicate key.” Sal rubbed the back of his neck. 

“The reason why is because I know that … you are horribly abused by your dad. And I figured that you would probably want to escape for whenever bad shit happens, y’know? I--I want you to know that you have somewhere to go if you want to get away from it. I … want you to know that …. I want you to be safe.” Sal explains, “You’re more than welcomed here anytime that you want.” 

Hearing Sal words, his heart no longer bumped of anxiety, but fluttered from the selflessness that was of Sal. How naturally kind and generous he is one of the reasons why Travis loves him so much. How he was willing to go far out just to help those in need … even towards those who have treated him horribly in the past. What should he say? What could he say? 

“Sal, this is, … I mean, ….I …. I don’t know what to say. This is ….” Travis staggers as he looks at the golden key in admiration, “T-Thank you.” 

With that said, Sal pulls Travis into a tight hug, softly nuzzling him on the side before resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Merry Christmas, Travis.” Sal whispers softly, feeling Travis’s arms wrap around him. 

“Merry Christmas, Sally Face.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write this little oneshot before tending to the bigger fics <3 Been gone due to personal reasons, but more chapters will be out soon <3


End file.
